


I Love a Girl with a Smile like Sunshine (I Love a Boy with a Heart of a Lion)

by LadyHallen



Series: This is your fault, Ms. Jellyfish! [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor's nerves, Cute, Don't repost, F/M, Fluff, Joffrey Baratheon should die in a fire, do not copy to another site, pre-First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Cor has plans to ask her out. He does! He's going to do it!Then, her trash ex-boyfriend has to turn up and scare her.Cor tolerates many things, but he will never allow anything to scare Sansa Stark.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Sansa Stark, Jeyne Poole & Sansa Stark
Series: This is your fault, Ms. Jellyfish! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982642
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	I Love a Girl with a Smile like Sunshine (I Love a Boy with a Heart of a Lion)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fluffy one. Why can't I write a fluffy one for this pairing? I just want fluff, is it too much to ask?
> 
> Both of them are in their early twenties here, and Prompto is Cor's unnamed sisters child.

“I’m not asking for much, buddy,” Cor told the three year old.

Prompto looked up at him with innocent eyes, blue and sparkling. It was a devastating weapon of mass destruction. It was perfect.

“I’m just saying, we’re going to the Library today, alright. And I need you not to cry. For fifteen minutes. Or more,” he whispered.

He finished putting on the baby’s socks and tied his shoes. Practice made it smooth and perky. One of Cor’s many talents, ribbon tying.

“Alright, we’re on a mission!” he announced loudly, making Prompto giggle. He scooped up the toddler in his arms and the boy bounced excitedly. “We’re getting a date, aren’t we, buddy?”

Prompto just cooed at him.

Cor steadied his heart and marched to the car.

.

* * *

.

There was a beautiful woman who worked in the Public Library and Cor had been trying to ask her out on a date for weeks.

She was nice, graceful and everything Cor never knew he liked in a woman.

She was also Ned Starks eldest daughter and was the most sought after woman in town. Cor had never seen a day where she wasn’t confessed to, or asked out and she always turned them down.

Cor had a secret weapon though.

He knew she liked children. And he knew she liked working in the library. Hence, asking her out _after_ her shift.

Cor drove through Mr. Kenny’s, getting the salted fries for Prompto and burger for him. Prompto, who had discovered the joys of fried food, grabbed at the fries eagerly, if messily.

What with the traffic and the drive through, Cor arrived just as Sansa was locking up the door. Her red hair was up in a bun, a sparkling hair stick keeping it there. Just as it always was. He had never seen her with her hair down.

Just as he was gathering up his nephew and his courage to talk to her, Sansa looked across the street and blanched.

Cor’s brain blanked out in a hurry and he exited the car and ran to her. That was fear and he didn’t want to know what would make her afraid.

“Ms. Stark, are you alright?” he asked.

She jumped. Which was telling.

“Mr. Leonis!” she exclaimed. Her voice was shaking. “Oh, how lovely to see you.” Then, she realized she’d never answered his question and added, “I just saw my ex. He’s been following me around for weeks.”

Cor narrowed his eyes. He had seen a flash of blonde in the library for a while now, but he’d just assumed that it was someone else. After all, he knew which ex she meant. The news had broken all over town.

“Do you mean _that_ ex?” he had to ask. “Because if so, I am perfectly willing to escort you home.” He had no business being near women. Especially not Sansa. She had a restraining order against him.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you, but it would be wonderful,” she said. Her hand was in his and it was shaking.

Cor was so angry but he had to restrain himself from marching over there and ripping off his head with his bare hands. First and foremost, Sansa needed the comfort of protection, _then_ he can think about ripping off heads.

“Here,” he escorted her to his car, belatedly remembering Prompto, who was enjoying himself with the fries. His face was a mess of oil and salt.

Sansa visibly relaxed faced with a toddler and Cor was never more grateful that he was babysitting today.

“You can hold Prompto,” he told her. “He likes being held.”

Prompto was also the perfectly warm and just the right weight to be comforting. Sansa relaxed further in the backseat, practically cuddling Prompto, who had the disposition to be cuddled. If it was Gladio, it would have been like holding a struggling cat.

“So what’s the funniest story you can tell me about working in the Library?” he asked her.

Sansa’s startled eyes look at him, before she smiled. Cor’s blinks away the haze caused by that smile, listening to her talk attentively. She looked more alive, and there’s a flush in her cheeks. Better.

He drove slowly and smoothly, but he was still disappointed when they arrived at her house. He knew better than to show it and helped to get her out. He knew sometimes that adrenaline does funny things to one’s legs and balance.

Her husky, Lady, rushed out and greeted the both of them and Cor could practically see Sansa look happier by the number of pets and scritches she gave out to her dog.

“Take care of yourself,” he told her sternly.

“I will,” she said, lovely blue eyes looking at him in the eye.

“Your ex…don’t worry about him, he won’t bother you,” he said.

Sansa looked surprised. “Mr. Leonis – “

“Call me Cor,” he interrupted.

“Cor,” she continued, “What are you going to do?”

Cor smiled toothily. “Don’t worry, Ms. Stark. We’re just gonna have a pointed conversation.”

Sansa sighed. “Alright, I won’t worry about him. But I’ll worry about you instead, Cor.”

Lady punctuated the statement by barking.

.

* * *

.

Joffrey hasn’t shown up in three days since that conversation, which worried Sansa.

Not that she’s worried about Joffrey, damn his black heart, but she’s worried about what exactly Cor Leonis did to him and if she’d have to ask her father to bail him out of jail.

“Take care of yourself,” he said. Lovely eyes concerned about her and rough hands gentle on hers. Serious eyes looking at her and listening to her attentively.

It was enough to make a woman’s heart skip a beat. He was so nice, good looking and Sansa was weak to his quicksilver smiles that only showed up when he was babysitting Prompto Argentum. Lady also liked him.

Sansa was truthful enough to admit that she liked him and if he won’t ask her out, she’d do it instead.

“Marry a good man,” dad had told her after her nasty breakup. “Honey, we don’t care about money. But marry a good man.”

Joffrey had money. Tons of it, but he hadn’t been a good man. After escorting her safely home, Sansa could safely say that Cor Leonis was.

“Sansa!” Jeyne Poole hissed.

Sansa looked up and felt her heart beat faster.

At the library door, was Cor Leonis holding a bouquet of flowers and a determined expression. A glance at the clock and Sansa felt herself smile.

He was so conscientious; he waited until her shift was over.

Cor walked over, that determined stride doing _things_ to her.

“Ms. Stark, Sansa, these are for you,” he said, holding out the flowers. Tiger lilies and pink snapdragons. A lovely riot of colors and Sansa’s insides _melted._ He’d obviously listened to her when he’d asked her favorite flowers.

“Cor, thank you,” she said as evenly as she could manage. She was pretty sure her cheeks were red.

“Dinner. Uhm. Reservations,” he stammered, ears crimson.

Her nerves melted in the face of his and Sansa had to stifle a giggle. “Of course. You can pick me up at seven.”

He nodded, picked up her hand and kissed the air above it and marched out. Sansa’s blood rushed to her face at the gesture, and she almost missed him pumping his fist above his head as he skipped the steps.

Jeyne waited until he was in his car before jumping at Sansa and shaking her shoulder.

“Sansa!” she whispered.

“I know!” Sansa whined.

Both of them muffled each other’s giddy screams in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!


End file.
